gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gameshow/Transcript
A Message from Gumball in to show Gumball reading a comic book, a finger taps him on the shoulder. Gumball: Oh yeah, book away the following special contains and I quote bits of modern stupidity, craziness and other stuff that will turn your brain to pudding.Gumball says this picures of Richard, Dan going crazy and a bowl of pudding pop up on the left side of the screen. Gumball: Your just going to have to deal with it. Enjoy! Opening Scene Starts in a dark room. Announcer: Welcome everyone to GAME SHOW CARNIVAL! words Game Show Carnival go across the screen in big letters. Announcer: And here is your cohost ZACH! shows up wearing sunglasse he prepares to speak but is interrupted. Announcer: But enough of him, here he is Chris McLean! shows up on the screen. Chris: Hello everyone! pops up angrily Zach: CHRIS!!!! throws away the scene and him and Chris are in a living room. Zach: Nobody told me you would be here I'm the host of this show! Actually I don't think I got the email. Chris: Anyway welcome everyone to Rooftop Stranded! Here's how it goes the contestants have to stay on the roof of this building building and the last one standing is the winner! Zach: Oh Chris I have to tell you something, I tweaked the game a little bit, I made very simplerules: If you fall off the roof you lose. If you get punched off the roof you still lose. All body parts lost will from now on be property of Zach I have tons of traps set for our enjoyment and we can tell them they can win a cash prize but i is actually a really really old potato chip, who's the monster now?! Chris: You sir are crazy, I feel so proud of you right now, okay let's meet the contestants! Meet The Contestants! Announcer: These contestants are the greatest people in the world; Strong, fast, intelligent and brave. photo of a Greek warrior (with Gumball's face) is shown holding the severed head of Medusa (who has Dan's face) showing it to a lady(who has Richard's face) But we couldn't find anyone like that so we had to go with *sigh* these guys. crudely drawn photo of the Wattersons, Tobias, Banana Joe and Dan is shown. Announcer: So here he is, he's new, he's blue, he's the main character of this show iiiiiiittt'sss… GUMBALL!!!Gumball Gumball: Hello everyone GIMME SOME APPLAUSE!soundsdang Announcer: DARWIN! Darwin. Darwin: Don't hate me because I'm cute. ugly Announcer:He's fat, he's dumb but you can't help but love him… Dan: THATS NOT TRUE!!! Announcer: It's Richard! Richard Richard: *gasp* The ceiling, IT TALKS! Chris: No Rich, it's just us, so… Zach: Chris, we don't have all the time in the world so speed it up! Chris: Fine. We also got Anias, Tobias, Nicole, Banana Joe and Dan. Banana Joe: Hey why don't we get an intro. Gumball: Hey, if we had to have an intro for every single new character in the show we would have blown our budget with Cartoon Network by now. Chris: All right, enough of that. away scene All right, all eyes on me, you guys have been chosen for this show because of your intelligence, burps in Tobias' face for a long time Your bravery, butterfly flies up to Darwin Darwin: *high pitched scream* I just peed my pants! Chris: And the fact that you may kill each other. Gumball, Darwin, Anias, Nicole, Banana Joe and Tobias: *Frightened look* pans over to Dan who has a chainsaw and a flamethrower. Dan: weapons behind back and starts whistling Tobias: Nicole and points offscreen tombstone that says: Here lies Harold Wilson who horribly mangled by Nicole for picking on Richard Watterson; is shown Nicole: Hey, Richard never had the guts to ever tell me! Chris: C'mon guys, this is the only gig I could get, I don't want to go back to selling CDs. Zach: *raises his hand* Chris: Yes Zach? Zach: I lent Richard my CDs one time, they gave him indigestion. is shown eating some CDs and gets sick and barfs on Chris. Chris: ALL RIGHT!!!!! Geez, ok the of the game will receive one Ba-million DOLLARS! Contestants: *excited gasp* Chris: That's right, think about it. thinks about using the money for Video games, Darwin thinks about using the money for a new fish tank, Dan thinks about using the money for nunchucks, Nicole thinks about using the money for a new house and Richard thinks about using the money for a pineapple. Zach: *blows whistle* All right everyone listen up, I wanna see some biting *bites himself* kicking *kicks himself* scratching *scratches himself* strangling *strangles himself* name calling and no cheats! Contestants: Aaaaaaaaww! Zach: Unless you really want to. Contestants: Yaaaaay! Chris: Okay now, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Gumball's Demise game has begun, the contestants are just sitting on the roof doing nothing while suspenseful music plays in the background, shows Zach and Chris watching, shows everyone in Elmore watching on the bleachers, a picture of a cow looking at the screen shows up. Rarity: Well, we're Waiting! Miss Simion: *growl* DO SOMETHING!! Gumball: Talk Tobias: Punch Gumball off the roof Gumball: *screams* French Narrator: Two hours later Gumball: Wait I've been falling for 2 hours?! How have I not hit the grou- *hits ground* Oh Come on, This is more disappointing than that poster for The Dark Knight Rises movie, Wwhat are our fans gonna say about us now?! Chris: All right Gumball your screen time is up, take him to the disqualified contestants room. comes and takes Gumball to the disqualified contestants room. Gumball: GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, No, No NOOOO! skip back to the show Chris: What the heck is wrong with these people, you said that they would be at each other's throats by now, but I'm not seeing any-pinches Chris' lips Zach: Wait for it. contestants are still silent and not doing anything until Richard breaks the silence. Richard: Hey do you guys ever wonder why people say if pizza isn't delivered in 20 minutes or less it's free? Nicole: That's all the stupid I can handle.*holds up golf club* Dan: Shall we beat him up all at once or should we take turns? starts beating each other up until it starts raining Everyone:Livin La Vida Loca She makes you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain, She make you live a crazy life but she'll take away your pain, like a bullet to your brain! beating each other up again. Chris: WOW, you sir picked a good bunch of victims. Zach: Yeah, but now Chris it's time for a mini game for you, What, is in the McDonald's bag? Chris: Hmm, that's a tough one, a McDouble, a six piece nugget with a side of fries. Zach: Wrong, a Big Mac, a large fries and an iced tea. Chris: Well, you got me there, I-*pause*. Wait a minute… Zach: YOU JUST GOT ZACH'D! squishes Zach WOLF ATTACK!!! angry wolves come up on the screen and growl loudly Contestants: AHHH! WOLVES! Tobias: Why must wild animals always come to ruin our fun?! defaced picture of Donald Trump shows up, shows Banana Joe who has been pulled off the roof is being literally hammered by the wolves. Banana Joe: AAAHHH! They got me! They got me! And I'm being hammered! Richard:*reads script* Oh yeah, PLAY DEAD! The wolves will leave you alone! French Narrator: Three Face Breaking Hours Later. Banana Joe: AAAH! They're still not tired! Zach: And did mention that the wolves spray ORANGE SODA?! contestants are being sprayed with Orange Soda. Contestants except Richard: AAAHHHH! Richard: Yay! Orange Soda! *gets soda sprayed in his mouth* Darwin: Ah! I hate Orange Soda! All though it does make my skin soft, you didn't think this beauty happens naturally did you? pans to Nicole who is literally melting Nicole: AH! I'm melting! Oh what a world! I can't believe I just pulled that Wizard of Oz joke! Tobias, HEELP! Tobias: *sarcastically* Help police, someone get an ambulance. the time he said that Nicole had completely melted off the roof. Tobias: Never mind. Anias Disqualified Anias: Okay, this has gone on far enough.out Diamond SwordRAAAAAH! Two Minutes Later Anias: Well that takes care of those-[Anias realizes that she is of the roof OH CMON ROOF WHY DIDNT YOU WARN ME?! Roof: Sorry. Anias: Wait a minute, what happens if you come off the-*explostion* message at the bottom of the screen says: Anias blew up. Anias: *respawns in disqualified contestants room* Is this where you go when you die in the game? Tobias: HA, using my superior intellect, I told everyone to duct tape themselves to the roof. Richard: Um guys, i think I duct taped myself to my butt. *licks himself* Dan: Uh, so why exactly are we duct taped to the roof? Darwin: Simple, have you ever seen a dog attack a piece of duct tape? Dan: No. Darwin: I rest my case. [Cutaway to a rocket testing area Announcer: Launching rocket in 3, 2, 1 Blast off. Rocket launches but goes the wrong way. Dan and Tobias are playing cards. Darwin: Got any eights? *gets hit by rocket* Dan: Go fish? Darwin: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?! Seriously who do I look like Princess Peach? AVENGE ME, TOBIAS! *Ping* Chris: *laughing* Now THAT is comedy gold. Tobias Gets Arrested three remaining contestants are together on the roof, it starts raining. Time skip to Autumn, Richard is jumping in a pile of leaves and Tobias and Dan sitting under a tree that grew on the roof, Time skip to winter the three are building snowmen; Richard's is a snow ice cream Dan's is a snow ninja and Tobias' is a snow Tobias. Time skip to spring the wind is blowing hard, time skip to the contestants hiding from a fire tornado, timeskip to it raining spaghetti and meatballs. Dan: Well at least we have something to eat. French Narrator: 3 years later Tobias: Okay there's only one thing to do, hey Dan! Dan: who now has a full grown beard wakes up What? Tobias: I suggest we form an alliance. Dan: Hold on a second, off beard, and screams into a paper bag and pops it. Dan's Voice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Dan: And why should I team up with you? Tobias: So we can get rid of him. to Richard Richard: Hey guys look what I can do! funny noises with a toilet paper roll on his mouth. Toilet Paper: *in German accent* I'm a living toilet paper and I'm going to bite your face. Richard's face Dan: Hmm, very intriguing, but I'm still raising my chances. Donut Sheriff: Hey we're looking for a Tobias Wilson. Tobias: What do you want from me now? Donut Sheriff: It says here that your under arrest for spending 10,000 on your father's credit card for a computer game. Tobias: HEY I NEEDED THAT STUFF! grab him HEY YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! I WANT A LAWYER! pull him off the roof. Chris: Did Tobias really do all that stuff? Zach: Uh, yes? Chris: Looks like you picked the right contestants for this game. Dan: Wait there's no one else here which means…I WON I WON I WON I WON! Chris: Not yet Dan, you still got one more person to defeat. Dan: What. I went through wolf attacks, floods of orange soda, and other natural disasters and I'm ready for this guy, SO BRING HIM ON! Zach: *trying not to laugh* He's already up there. Dan: Alright let's see who I'm dealing wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Richard: YAY I'm in the final two! Dan: NOOOOOOOOOO! No. No, No NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNO NO NONO, NO! Richard: Um What's a final two? Is it a chicken dipped in chocolate? The Final Two is constantly blabbering about different topics Richard: Don't you just hate it when you lose the plastic thing on the end of your shoelaces? I wonder what there called… Dan: red in the face AGLETS! over How long I have I been going through this?! Chris: Uh, Three minutes. Dan: That's still to long! Richard: the Mr. Belvidir theme song horribly Going through our new arrival! Life is born in their survival! And we just might live the good life yet! Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun! Richard: Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah… Dan: Keep it together Dan, the money will be yours if *voice distorts* just keep it together. Dan Loses It to inside Dan's brain. Mini Brain Dan: Captain, the engines are overloading, their going to blow! Mini Brain Dan 2: Dang, there must be a large amount of stupid in the area, see what's causing it. picture of Richard comes up on a computer screen with the caption: Aw poop. Mini Brain Dans: *screaming* RICHARD! Big Boss Dan: Alright I want you guy shut down everything and restart at full power! Come on want am I paying you for?! Mini Brain Dan: Your not paying us anything, in fact we don't even exist, we're just a figment of someone's imagination. Big Boss Dan: One more crack like that and your out of here! Mini Brain Dan: NO, WAIT, PLEASE DONT! I have three kids! Brain Dan 1 is banging on the computer screen which says: You all going to die. While other Dans are panicking, until Dan's brain literally splits in half. Dan: Nervously DadadadadaDADADADA! up and spases out. I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! cannon and laughs maniacally, puts himself in the cannon and prepares to be fired. wait, I'm throwing away a Ba-million dollars…BUT IM HAPPY!himself out of the cannon. YEEEEAAAAHHH! IM FREE, IM FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!in toilet. An Unlikely Winner Chris: *phone rings* Chris here, hmm, yeah, ok I'll tell them. Well it seems that Dan has met an untimely end, in a toilet, meaning Richard is the winner! Disqualified Contestants: WHAT! Chris: Richard. Richard: Ah the magic ceiling is talking again! Chris: No man it's just us, we just came to say that you're the winner of Rooftop Stranded! Richard: Wait, I won? YAY I WON! explodes Gumball: Wait, if dad won then that means- Anias: We get share of the Ba-million dollar check! Wattersons: YEAH *to Dan, Tobias and Banana Joe* IN YOUR FACE! Dan: Of all things that have happened to me in this episode, I did all this for NOTHING! in anger Chris: Oh did we say you would win money? scratch Gumball: What? Darwin: But you said we would win money! Chris: Yeah we lied, instead Richard wins this one ba-million year old potato chip. I think it's barbecue, shatters was barbecue. Richard: Yay! Potato crumbs! crumbs Gumball: We were tortured for a chip. Tobias: All these tears! Darwin: Those aren't tears, I'm not an even at liberty to tell you a what those are. Tobias: Ew Anias: I could payed for a college education with that money! Darwin: I could have bought a bigger fish tank! looks at Darwin Dan:*crying* This has to be the worst day ever! starts crying Chris: Ah, that's just what I like to hear, the sounds of suffering. I'm Chris McLean saying, It was all Zach's idea! away Zach: WAIT WHAT! Dan: There's only one thing left to do. All: holding pitchforks and torches GET ZACH! Zach: No wait please I'll get the money- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHbeaten up WHY DOESNT ANYTHING THING IN THIS WORLD MAKE ANY SENSE! Gumball and Darwin: Cause it's totally stupid! *winks* Chris: So can I have my paycheck? Gumball and Darwin: Umm Closing Message Gumball: We hope you enjoyed this episode of The Amazing World of Gumball today. Darwin: And remember that the stunts pulled off are done by cartoon characters and shall not be remade in real life. Gumball: This is Gumball and Darwin Watterson signing off and remember…Stay Weird! and Darwin are shown riding horses out of an explosion as the episode ends Category:Fanon Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcrpit Category:Transcript Category:Transcripts